


Трое

by maily



Series: Страна разбитых сердец [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Group Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Визит на Рождество 1992
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler/Will Byers, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Страна разбитых сердец [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738195
Kudos: 3





	Трое

Что они совершили большую ошибку, решив уехать из Нью-Йорка на каникулы, Уилл почувствовал еще в дороге. Объективно не поменялось ничего, кроме пейзажа за окнами машины, но Уилл ощущал себя как перед бурей: Майк за рулем стал более молчаливым и сосредоточенным, даже мрачным; между ними возникало больше молчаливых пауз, и Уилл всем телом испытывал напряжение, из-за которого сердце беспокойно билось в груди, и в голове возникали всякие дурные картинки одна за другой: как родители выгоняют их из дома и приходится уезжать с большим скандалом, как ничего не ладится и ничего не изменилось — все та же атмосфера, пропитанная стыдом и молчанием. 

Как будто они с Майком ехали сдаваться с публичным признанием, а не поздравить семью с Рождеством и наконец увидеться. Ощущение было мерзкое. 

С каждым пройденным километром Уилл подумывал: может, уговорить Майка остановиться и развернуть машину, поехать обратно? А потом успокаивал себя, напоминая в сотый раз — все будет хорошо. 

Он ведь безумно соскучился по маме, которую не видел почти два года; безумно устал от недомолвок и чувства, что прошлое висит на нем, как тяжелая ноша, из-за которой не удается вдохнуть полной грудью. 

Уилл давно не видел своих друзей. 

Они ведь с Майком все продумали: созвонились заранее с Лукасом и Дастином, и Макс — хотя она не обещала, что приедет. Уилл уже договорился, что поживет в Индианаполисе, посмотрит, как обустроились мама и Хоппер — всего-то пара дней, ну правда. И никакого Хокинса. Только для Майка. Ему давно пора помириться с отцом. 

Уилл даже готов увидеть Оди, пусть одна мысль об этом вводила в ступор и ужас: он понятия не имел, как все пройдет, что говорить, что делать…

Он шумно вздохнул, отвернувшись к окну и уставившись в простирающуюся вдоль дороги заснеженную равнину — белую и нетронутую. 

Майк спросил:

— Все в порядке? Ты как? — и мимолетно погладил его по бедру.

Натянув на лицо улыбку, Уилл кивнул ему, накрыл его ладонь своей и снова отвернулся, потому что не хотел, чтобы Майк заметил его сомнения. 

Еще месяц назад, когда они задумались о поездке, все казалось таким простым — приехать и наладить отношения, все решить с семьями: может, извиниться, если нужно, или хотя бы восстановить хрупкое взаимопонимание. 

На деле все оказалось сложнее — потому что даже между собой они с Майком так ничего и не решили. Что делать с Оди? Уилл откладывал этот момент до последнего, а сейчас было уже поздно. Они возвращались в прошлое, которое готово было тяжело ударить их под дых. 

И Уилл мысленно готовил себя к этому удару.

Индианаполис встретил их небольшой пробкой у въезда в город. Снег медленно падал, кружась в воздухе, и пахло тут морозно — свежее, совсем не так, как в Нью-Йорке, где тысячи запахов (кафе, рестораны, бакалейные лавки; травка и дикая смесь парфюмов в толпе; дым, бензин и канализация) сбивали тебя с толку. 

Уилл совсем не разбирался в маршруте и держал перед глазами бумажку с адресом, надиктованного мамой. Он был в этой квартире еще в школе, когда Хоппер отвез их всех на зимних каникулах — маму, Оди и Уилла — и показал новый возможно будущий дом.  
Домом для Уилла Индианаполис так и не стал, потому что в восемьдесят девятом, сразу после выпускного в Хокинсе, он сбежал вместе с Майком в Портленд (а затем и в Нью-Йорк), и они всё разрушили: дружбу в компании, предали ожидания родителей и — пропали. Затаились сначала в маленьком тихом городке, а потом — утонули в шуме большого города, наслаждаясь своим счастьем на двоих. 

Что счастье это было построено на чужой боли Уилл старался себе не напоминать. Он позвонил Макс в сентябре, и она рассказала, какая истерика случилась тогда у Оди; как однажды от эмоций стакан лопнул прямо у нее в руке, когда они с Макс сидели перед прощанием — Макс уезжала в Калифорнию к брату — в кафе у автовокзала в Хокинсе. Макс говорила это так сухо, что Уилл чувствовал фантомный холод даже сквозь трубку.   
И пусть потом Макс оттаяла, они много времени провели за телефонными разговорами, Уилл помнил ее злость.

Матери Уилл звонить не решался долго, пока Джонатан не вправил ему мозги на место, приехав с серьезным разговором в Портленд из Нью-Йорка один на несколько дней. Они гуляли, Джонатан много фотографировал и сказал очень важное, о чем Уилл совсем позабыл: это ведь мама, которая никогда его не осудит. 

Уилл вспоминал все это, пока Майк медленно исследовал улицы, вглядываясь в каждое здание и сверяясь с картой, лежащей на коленях.

Многое случилось за эти два года, в которые Уилл с Майком старательно избегали реальности.

Остановившись у высокого многоквартирного дома, они с любопытством вытянули шеи, разглядывая его.

— Кажется, мы на месте? — уточнил Майк, опять смотря в карту.

Уилл узнал улицу — смутно, только вспышками. Они приехали правильно.

— Да, это здесь.

Выбравшись наружу, они сгрузили на асфальт дорожную сумку Уилла, набитую вещами и подарками, и остановились на тротуаре. 

Майк выглядел совершенно спокойным и это придало Уиллу уверенности. Но только на мгновение, потому что потом он вспомнил про Оди снова — возможно, она уже была дома и вернулась от сестры из Чикаго пораньше; возможно, она поджидала его с серьезным разговором; возможно — она уже обо всем поговорила с Майком у него за спиной. Уиллу захотелось выяснить все здесь и сейчас, он даже вдохнул поглубже, чтобы спросить, но тут Майк крепко обнял его.

— Увидимся через три дня, хорошо? — прошептал он Уиллу в ухо и поцеловал в шею — коротко, по-родному.

Дыхание перехватило от нежности. 

— Хорошо.

Майк отстранился, Уилл схватил его за край расстегнутой куртки. 

— Ты не забыл взять свои лекарства?

Уилл сморщился, Майк мазнул пальцем у него по подбородку и требовательно заглянул в глаза.

— Просто спросил.

Кошмарами он уже давно не мучился, но да — свои лекарства и баночку снотворного он с собой взял. Уилл кивнул.

— А ты попробуй помириться с отцом, ладно? — попросил он.

Майк мягко улыбнулся ему. От белого света фонаря сбоку его лицо казалось мертвенно бледным в темноте. Уилл не стерпел и прижался к нему теснее, вдохнул его запах, проведя носом по шее. 

— Только если он захочет меня слушать, — сказал Майк устало. — Я очень по ним соскучился, но поездка явно не выйдет легкой и приятной для нас всех.

— Понимаю.

Да, родители Майка были в бешенстве, когда он не захотел поступать в колледж. И при этом его отец все равно каждый месяц пополнял счет Майка в банке.

Майк поцеловал Уилла — долго, неспешно и в то же время пылко, что моментально стало тепло в груди; тепло пронеслось по бедрам и ногам, и Уилл блаженно прикрыл глаза. Он почувствовал себя защищенно, несмотря на то, что они были не дома — в Нью-Йорке — и впереди каждого поджидало множество испытаний.

— Ты точно не хочешь зайти? — спросил Уилл. 

— Точно. Уже почти десять. Мне пора, хочу доехать до полуночи. 

— Позвони, как только будешь дома, — Уилл все никак не отпускал его куртку, держась крепко. Боясь отпустить Майка в Хокинс — хотя бояться бы стоило оставлять его здесь, в Индианаполисе.

— Обязательно, — Майк кивнул и еще чмокнул Уилла в щеку.

Когда он отошел к машине, Уилл не выдержал и окликнул его:

— Майк! 

Майк замер, сложив локоть на раскрытую дверцу. 

— Скажи честно, ты разговаривал с Оди? — произнести вслух свой вопрос оказалось чертовски сложно. Уилл с трудом выдержал задумчивый темный взгляд Майка. Тот молчал совсем недолго.

— Да. Но я не знаю, когда она вернется от сестры. 

— Ясно. — Сердце в груди билось как бешеное, Уилл облизал пересохшие губы. — Хочешь увидеться с ней? 

В последний раз Майк виделся с ней в июле — и Уилл тогда чуть не чокнулся, пока жил в их квартире в Куинсе один неделю. В те жаркие беспокойные ночи Уилл поклялся себе, что больше не станет терпеть, не позволит снова издеваться над собой и не будет позволять Майку мучить всех и самого себя заодно.

Уилл клялся, лежа в постели и разглядывая штукатуренный потолок, что с него хватит. Но все клятвы, конечно же, потеряли всякий смысл, как только Майк вернулся домой — и сразу же кинулся к нему с порога, видно, что соскучившийся, пахнувший кофе, дорогой и автобусом. Главное — что не ей.

Уилл моргнул, подхватил сумку.

— Я не знаю, — тихо ответил Майк. — Давай поговорим об этом позже?

— Хорошо.

Хлопнула дверца, загорелись задние фары — Уилл отошел по тротуару ближе к дому и обернулся, наблюдая за тем, как плимут Майка медленно влился в поток машин на дороге. Уилл сильнее стиснул в холодных пальцах ручку сумки. 

На площадке было до одури тихо, только скрежетал приглушенно лифт. Когда за Уиллом съехались тяжелые двери, он застыл, осматриваясь. Ища среди темно-коричневых дверей нужную, с номером двадцать четыре. 

Он старался ни о чем не думать, не поддаваться панике, нахлынувшей сразу же, стоило остаться одному. 

Они поступили правильно, что приехали. Если суждено будет вынести тонну плохих разговоров — он вынесет — ради себя и ради Майка. Уилл застыл перед дверью с протянутой рукой, глубоко вдохнул и нажал на кнопку звонка.

***

В этом доме царила любовь: светлая, здоровая, не та, от которой душу выворачивает наизнанку и наполняет чувством, будто тебя разрывает на куски. Здесь любовь была правильная. Уилл заметил ее сразу — в мелочах обстановки; в скромно, но красиво украшенной елке в углу гостиной; в понимающих теплых взглядах между мамой и Хоппером; в уюте, который они создали вместе за этот год.

И еще — здесь Уиллу действительно были рады. Так сильно, что он устыдился собственных страхов. Никто не желал прогнать его, никто не пытался осудить. Здесь его любили. 

— Боже, как же ты изменился, — первое, что со всхлипом сказала мама, когда открыла дверь и увидела его на пороге. 

Ее объятия были как исцеление.

Тяжелая ладонь Хоппера, пожимающая его руку, не стала пугающей. Уилл стыдился себя еще больше — пока они ужинали и непринужденно болтали о новостях, о жизни в разных городах; пока дарили друг другу подарки и сидели в гостиной, распивая горячее какао — как обычная семья, встретившаяся на Рождество. Стыдился и все ждал, когда эта идеальная мягкая реальность пойдет рябью, когда в нее ткнутся, как иглы, упоминания Майка или Оди, когда кто-нибудь из них троих обмолвится об этом, и все полетит к черту, рассыплется, как хрупкий карточный домик.

Уилл старался не представлять себе этот момент, но не мог, даже если от одного взгляда на маму становилось тепло и легко на душе, даже если он видел, что тут она счастлива и здесь — возможно, крохотный островок перемирия для всех них.

Момент горькой правды так и не настал. Наверное, мама и Хоппер долго готовились к его визиту. Что еще больше давило на Уилла и его совесть. 

В гостевой комнате, где ему постелили, в шкафу лежали вещи из его комнаты в Хокинсе. Расставлял их не он: многочисленные книжки и старые учебники, папки с детскими рисунками — все было разложено без системы, хаотично, чтобы заполнить пустоту. Уилл догадался, что эта комната могла быть его убежищем, если бы он не бросил свою прежнюю жизнь, отказавшись от нее в один миг. Только ради Майка. 

И разве Майк просил этой жертвы? 

Уилл стягивал с себя вещи в сонной тишине и думал: Майк никогда не просил его жертвовать чем-либо. Он просто ставил Уилла в такие ситуации, когда жертвы делались самим собой. Уилл поморщился. Стены в комнате были пустыми и чистыми, так захотелось повесить здесь какую-нибудь картинку. Вздохнув, он сел на постель и растер лицо ладонями. Усталость после дороги тяжело легла на плечи, но спать совершенно не хотелось — голова работала, мысли в ней шумели, словно двигатель.

Жертвы. Уилл прикусил себе губу. Их побег вдвоем с Майком не мог обойтись без жертв в принципе. С какой стороны ни взгляни. Они сбежали тайком, как трусы и лжецы, и в этом точно не были правы. 

Повалившись на постель, Уилл смотрел в незнакомый чужой потолок и подумал, как больно он сделал своей маме. В этой комнате таилось множество надежд и ожиданий. Здесь таилась жизнь, которую Уилл мог бы прожить, выбери он ее. Но Уилл не хотел выбирать.   
Тогда, в начале августа восемьдесят девятого, для него вообще не было выбора — все было ясно как день: собрать вещи, поймать ладонь Майка, поцеловать ее, стать безумным от внезапного счастья и сорваться подальше от Хокинса и от всего, что могло им помешать.  
Правда, никто из них двоих не учел, что вернуться назад все равно придется.

Уилл приподнялся на локтях, рассматривая зимнюю дымку за окном. Потом проверил время на часах и поторопился в душ, чтобы успеть до того, как Майк позвонит. У него оставалось около получаса — Уилл знал, что Майк не будет спешить на зимней трассе. 

От тепла его развезло окончательно. Щеки пылали после горячей воды, и в голове на мгновение было тихо. Крадясь на кухню, к телефону, Уилл напомнил себе, что Майку будет сложнее: его родители не такие понимающие. Возможно, Майк позвонит и скажет, что прямо сейчас едет обратно, и тогда зыбкая умиротворенная реальность здесь взорвется от скандала. 

Но звонка все не было и не было, Уилл стоял в полутьме на кухне, облокотившись на столешницу. Потом долго маялся в гостиной сидя в кресле, все ожидая и ожидая. Стрелка часов давно перевалила за полночь.

Ближе к часу в коридоре послышались шаги — Уилл неловко улыбнулся маме. Она заскрипела дверцей шкафчика, налила себе воды и привалилась к стойке. Еще немного и это молчание превратилось бы в тихий разговор по душам, но тут телефон зазвонил и вздрогнули они оба. Мама дернулась, подняла трубку и приглушенно поздоровалась. Уилл уже стоял рядом с ней, ладони отчего-то горели.

— Как поживаешь? Рада слышать, — говорила мама Майку по телефону, пока смотрела Уиллу в глаза. Он не знал, куда себя деть. — Сейчас передам ему трубку.

— Да? — выдохнул Уилл, снова улыбаясь маме, и она похлопала его по плечу, застыла на пороге кухни и потом исчезла за поворотом коридора. 

— Я доехал, — сказал Майк спокойно. — С ног валюсь. Ты как?

— Нормально. 

— У твоей мамы был веселый голос.

— Да, она очень рада меня видеть.

— Это хорошо. 

На линии были помехи, что-то трещало. Уилл нахмурился, прислушиваясь к тишине. 

— Как все прошло у тебя? — спросил он.

— Немного хуже, — ответил Майк, вздохнув. — Но не настолько плохо, как я представлял. Отец не будет долго злиться.

— Это хорошо, — повторил Уилл его слова. 

Рассматривая темный коридор впереди, Уилл зацепился взглядом за запертую комнату в самом конце. В ней он не был и не трудно было догадаться, кому она принадлежала. Сжав трубку крепче, Уилл прошептал:

— Оди здесь нет. — Сердце в груди гулко забилось. Нервно ожидая, что на это ответит Майк, Уилл прикрыл глаза. Но Майк молчал. И молчал так долго, что Уилл не выдержал первым — теплый прием и уверенность, что дома от него не отказались, его не бросили, добавила сил. — Слушай, нам придется поговорить об этом. 

Вот так просто. Одним предложением, на одном длинном выдохе. То, что Уилл не решался сказать годами.

— Я знаю. Пойми, в голове у меня сейчас каша, но ты абсолютно прав, — тихо ответил Майк. — Нам придется поговорить. — Снова пауза. Уилл все еще не открыл глаз, темнота под веками пульсировала, живая. — Прости меня. Я позвоню. Завтра.

— Лучше я позвоню сам, — сказал Уилл. — Спокойной ночи.

— Я люблю тебя.

Голос Майка был таким теплым.

— И я люблю тебя, — прошептал Уилл, положив трубку только после коротких гудков с той стороны. 

Тот факт, что Майк от разговора бежал, не был новостью. Уилл сам бежал от него, сколько мог, но вечно бежать не получилось бы ни у кого из них.

***

Индианаполис купался в зимнем белом солнечном свете. Когда лучик падал прямо на мамины волосы, то они отдавали золотом — Уилл поймал этот оттенок глазами и теперь любовался ею с заднего сидения.

За окнами проносились бесчисленные пустынные ленивые улицы. Город мерно плыл сбоку от него — непривычно тихий, замедленный, умиротворяющий. Уилл зевнул, спрятав рот за ладонью и проклиная прошлую тревожную ночь, где он маялся в новой постели один. 

Без Майка ему спалось плохо. 

И впервые это одиночество случилось не по вине Оди. 

Хоппер сосредоточенно вел машину. В его бороде и усах — больше седых волос, чем прежде. И больше морщин на лице. Уилл отвел взгляд, снова зацепившись за маму спереди: ее тонкая ладонь легла на ремень безопасности. 

— Жаль, что Джонатан не смог приехать на этот раз. Было бы так здорово собраться всем вместе! 

— Да, было бы очень здорово.

Джонатан сейчас разъезжал по солнечной Калифорнии с фотовыставкой, Уилл представил его, жмурящимся от солнца на пляже, держащим Нэнси за руку — и улыбнулся. Потом улыбка сползла с его лица, когда он заметил беглый серьезный взгляд Хоппера в зеркале заднего вида.

Всем вместе — это счастливой семьей, где никто не ненавидел друг друга, не изменял и не мучился странными отношениями. Увы, эта идеальная история была явно не про них. 

Мама погладила Хоппера по плечу. 

— Как насчет пончиков и кофе, парень? — спросил он, взглянув на Уилла в зеркало снова.

Уилл кивнул. Оди наверняка часто гостила тут. Помогала им с переездом. Приезжала по праздникам. На дни рождения. Также сидела на заднем сидении, болтая о чем-нибудь с Хоппером и мамой. Может, они точно также заезжали в кафе за кофе и выбирали пончики, столпившись у витрины. Уилл представлял себе все это, морщась от собственной жалости — он жалок, серьезно, просто жалок. 

Он оказался по ту сторону жизни, как будто реальность зашвырнула его в параллельную вселенную — только без тварей и монстров, это они уже прошли. Вот как все было бы, если бы ты не ушел. Что все могло быть нормальным, смотри, мы бы дружно ходили обедать в кафе и гулять в парк аттракционов, дружно жили бы все вместе и закатывали большие семейные ужины. 

Но Уилл знал, что так никогда бы не получилось: если со страхом перед Теневым монстром, перед смертью, перед стылой слизкой Изнанкой можно справиться посещениями маленького белого кабинета врача в Нью-Йорке, то с любовью к Майку Уилл справляться не хотел. 

Он мог жить этой жизнью — но прошла бы она несчастливо, с разбитым сердцем, опустошенно, полная притворства. 

Что на такую жизнь Уилл обрек Оди он как-то не думал.

***

Всего лишь два дня, а тянулись они вечность. Все оттого, что здесь ничего не происходит, думал Уилл, слоняясь по квартире и наблюдая за тихим городом из окна; наблюдая за мамой — как она хмурилась над газетой или улыбалась Хопперу за обедом. Как жизнь тут не чувствовалась безумным вихрем. И это было здорово.

Втроем они посмотрели случайный детектив по телевизору, съездили за покупками, приготовили ужин. Уилл наслаждался этим новым миром.

— Милый, у тебя все хорошо? — спросила мама, выглянув из-за двери, и он дернулся от голоса и тут же тепло ей улыбнулся.

— Да, в полном. Я немного задремал.

Ночник бросал на серые стены оранжевый свет — немного грязноватый, но оттого красивый. Мама осторожно прошла в комнату и села у него в ногах.

— Как же я по тебе скучала. 

Только давай не будем говорить про врачей и психотерапевтов, подумал Уилл, все еще улыбаясь. И мама не сказала про это ни слова. Ни слова про кошмары, ни вопроса видит ли он их и мучается ли посттравматическим синдромом, ни слова про Оди и ни слова про прошлое — то, что нужно: разговоры обо всем и ни о чем, что надо бы как-нибудь наведаться в Нью-Йорк, что Уилл такой взрослый, как дела на его курсах дизайна, нравится ли большой город.

Нравится. Нравится, что там можно затеряться и сделать вид, что ты совершенной другой человек. 

За окном совсем стемнело. Уилл подумал о Майке — сколько всего из прошлого обрушилось на него сейчас, в родном доме триста километров отсюда. 

Мама нежно погладила Уилла по щеке, мысли о Майке пропали. 

— Ладно, отдыхай. — Она встала и собиралась уйти, но задержалась на пороге: — Уилл.  
Повисла эта знакомая напряженная тишина. 

— Хочу сказать тебе кое-что. Чтобы ты помнил. Что все мы совершаем ошибки. Все мы люди. — Захотелось ткнуться лбом в мамино плечо и закрыть глаза. Уилл отвел от нее взгляд. — Что бы ни случилось между тобой и Майком, между тобой и Оди, здесь всегда будут тебе рады. Это твой дом тоже. Ты ведь это знаешь?

— Да, конечно, мам, — сказал Уилл хрипло, сам не ожидая, что его голос будет таким надтреснутым.

***

Кудри у нее совсем короткие и взгляд стал жестче. Наверное, в академии обучение не из легких. Уилл старался смотреть куда угодно, но только не в глаза Оди. За столом они сидели чертовски близко, и это делало напряжение еще сильнее.

Передать друг другу тарелку с соусом. Соприкоснуться в этот момент пальцами и почувствовать ответную дрожь — Уилл понимал, что Оди старалась изо всех сил. Приклеила самую дружелюбную улыбку к лицу и весь вечер говорила с Хоппером и мамой про свою учебу, несколько нервно поздравила всех с Рождеством, мучила пальцами на запястье синюю резинку, которую носила уже много лет.

Будто бы ничего и не было: что они не любили одного человека и не делили его последние два года. Будто бы это не Оди звонила им в Нью-Йорк с истериками. Будто бы Уилл все это выдумал.

Умиротворение и сонное марево, в котором он плыл последние три дня, исчезло — с приездом Оди сегодняшним вечером в доме стало сложно. Натыкаясь на ее взгляды, как на холодную стену, он все больше убеждался, что именно он тут — лишний.

Неловкие смешки и скрежет вилок по тарелкам, звон бокалов. И молчание — неловкое, когда казалось, что кто-нибудь из четверых вот-вот не выдержит.

После ужина Уилл хотел набрать Майка, чтобы услышать его голос и успокоиться, ощутить землю под ногами, но Оди оказалась быстрее — поймала его в коридоре, когда он медленно пробирался в гостиную. Она резко притянула его к себе за руку. Уилл дернулся. Стены здесь были нежно-розовые, большая постель, застеленная белоснежным покрывалом. 

Оди выглянула в коридор и потом прикрыла за Уиллом дверь, запирая их у себя.

— Майк не с тобой? — спросила она прямо. — Он не здесь?

— Нет. 

Она нахмурилась, сложила руки на груди.

— Значит, он еще в Хокинсе.

— Да, он в Хокинсе. Вы разве не общаетесь? 

Боже, как же это было странно. Сюрреалистично. 

Оди прищурилась:

— Конечно, общаемся. 

Уилл поморщился. Все, чего он не хотел и чего старался избежать — случилось. 

— Как же мне все это надоело! — вдруг сказала Оди, вскинув руками и зло взглянула на него. Она резко села на постель, вцепилась пальцами в рукава свитера, опять затеребила резинку на руке. 

Уилла затошнило. От чувства вины, которое вспыхнуло следом за словами Оди — будто бы он не имел права встречаться с Майком, будто он отобрал у нее что-то ценное, а ведь Майк был живым человеком со своими эмоциями и мыслями.

— Мне тоже это надоело, — согласился он. — Почему ты просто не можешь отпустить его?

Сначала показалось, что Оди сейчас закричит — ее лицо искривилось, губы задрожали, а брови взметнулись вверх. Уилл подумал, что она может легко швырнуть его в стену одним кивком головы. Может, это было бы не так плохо. 

— А ты не думал, почему Майк приезжает ко мне? Я его не заставляю. 

Конечно, он думал. 

— Знаешь, о чем мы с ним говорим?

Уилл не хотел знать — возможно, Майк врал ему. Врал всем. И тогда это будет настоящее предательство.

— Расскажи, — попросил он слабо. 

Оди отвернулась к окну.

— Что меня он любит тоже. Что он запутался. Он ведь и со мной был счастлив, я уверена, что ты думаешь, будто это не так, раз от меня он сбежал, — она повернулась обратно, на ее щеках Уилл увидел рваный румянец. Оди тяжело дышала. — Но он же возвращается.

Да, Майк возвращается и возвращался, и будет возвращаться — и все это кончится, пока он не сделает выбор. Выбор, которого Уилл боялся, потому что тогда, возможно, станет больно. 

Если только они не заживут счастливой семьей на троих, пока не переубивают друг друга. 

Уилл поморщился. Оди не сводила с него пристального озлобленного взгляда, и Уилл вдруг так устал — словно вмиг у него высосало все силы. Чувствуя себя совершенно измотанным и пустым, он утер лицо ладонью, шумно выдохнул. Хотелось очутиться не здесь, а где-нибудь в счастливом безопасном месте. В Портленде, например, на той самой крыше, где они с Майком несколько лет назад валялись в шезлонгах, наблюдали за черным беззвездным небом и пили пиво. Когда еще не было перебежек и путаницы в голове Майка.   
Когда они только начинали новую жизнь, без оглядки на старую, и это восхитительное чувство свободы пьянило, дарило ощущение могущества, счастья.

Уилл посмотрел на Оди. 

У них было до ужаса много общего: общая драма, общая близость со смертью, общая битва с монстрами и — Майк, разумеется. Точка, в которой они пересекались и в которой не могли прийти к соглашению.

Иногда Уилл наивно надеялся, что Оди плюнет первая и отпустит Майка, будет думать про них плохо всю жизнь, но держаться на расстоянии. Но Оди не из таких — она упрямая, она сильнее Уилла и в чем-то — даже сильнее Майка.

— Мне нечего тебе сказать.

— Конечно, нечего. Мы будем ждать Майка с тобой здесь, — холодно сказала она, — пока он не приедет из Хокинса, и мы решим все втроем именно здесь. Я устала! — ее голос сорвался, под конец Оди почти кричала, и Уилл за этими криками услышал возню в коридоре: кажется, кто-то прошел мимо двери. 

— Потому что мне надоело бороться за него! — Она стиснула ладони в кулаки, взгляд ее пылал от злости. — У нас все было хорошо, пока ты не вмешался.

— Тише, — шикнул Уилл, оборачиваясь на дверь снова. — Давай не будем устраивать скандалов здесь, пожалуйста, — мирно попросил он, стараясь говорить без дрожи в голосе. — Это только наше с тобой и с Майком дело, родители тут не причем. 

Оди хмуро посмотрела на него исподлобья. 

— Оди. Если бы у вас с Майком все было настолько хорошо, как ты рассказываешь, то он не стал бы…

Уилл осекся, заметив, как она побледнела от его слов. Упоминать про тот первый поцелуй в домике явно не стоило. А он хотел заикнуться и про выпускной тоже — интересно, Макс рассказала ей или нет?

— Договаривай, — попросила Оди твердо.

— Не буду.

— Ладно. — Тяжелая пауза. — Ты не представляешь, насколько это нечестно, насколько это больно. Два года жить, ожидая. Мучиться и терпеть, пока Майк наиграется. 

Глаза Оди влажно заблестели, Уилл бы посочувствовал ей сейчас, если бы она не говорила столько гадостей. Она продолжила: что-то про предательство, про ложь, но Уилл уже не хотел выслушивать это. Он дернул дверь и вышел в коридор — Оди психанула и взмахом руки громко захлопнула ее за ним, а потом Уилл услышал ее сдавленные рыдания. 

Его опять затошнило. 

Не зная, куда себя деть, он спрятался в своей комнате. Ходил кругами вокруг постели — внутри все дрожало от злости и от стыда. От невыносимого ощущения, что его загнали в угол, запихнули в машину времени и перенесли в прошлое, от которого он задыхался — так тяжело оно навалилось. В доме повисла мертвая тишина. Уилл прислушивался к ней, боясь, что Оди не остановится и устроит настоящий концерт, но время текло, а никаких лишних звуков до него так и не донеслось.

Стало душно. Сердце все еще заполошно билось, Уилл решил позвонить Майку, но передумал и опять принялся мерить шагами комнату. 

Снова выглянув в коридор, он бездумно посмотрел на плотно запертую дверь в комнату Оди, на тусклую полоску света в щели под ней. Потом из спальни мамы и Хоппера раздался едва слышный шорох. Уилл высунулся сильнее и прислушался: за дверью о чем-то разговаривали.

Стараясь быть как можно тише, он прошел далеко вперед навстречу звукам. И уже знал, что не услышит ничего приятного, но упрямо продолжать приближаться к двери.

— Не могу оставаться в стороне, когда это происходит прямо за стенкой. Джойс, ты слышала их? О чем они говорили? Господи!

— Джим, пожалуйста, оставь это. Давай обойдемся здесь без ссор.

— Моей дочери, — тяжело произнес Хоппер, — больно. 

— Моему сыну тоже! — вскрикнула приглушенно мама, и у Уилла защипало глаза, в горле застыл тяжелый ком. 

Он сильнее вжался спиной в стену, он хотел уйти, но что-то держало: стыд, вина, может, этот подслушанный случайный разговор поможет уже наконец-то осознать, как далеко они все зашли со своей любовью?

— Это жизнь, Хоппер! И они уже не дети.

Пахло сигаретным дымом. Мамин голос дрожал, она прерывалась, суетилась — легкие шаги по ковру, вздохи, Уилл поморщился от накатившей волны отвращения к себе.

— Это все чертов Майк Уилер, — прорычал Хоппер устало. — Джойс, они ведь…

— Джим, пожалуйста, не вмешивайся. Они все уже взрослые, они разберутся сами. Вспомни нас в их время? 

Уилл растер лицо ладонью, внутренне приказывая себе успокоиться. Больше не доносилось ни слова. На нетвердых ногах он дошел до гостиной. 

Тут громко тикали часы на стене, Уилл покружил перед диваном, опустился в кресло в углу и какое-то время сидел в темноте. На кухне капала из крана вода. Индианаполис за окнами был шумным. Уилл смотрел на падающий с ночного неба снег, думая, какой же он все-таки эгоист. 

Не выдержав, он прошел в прихожую, наспех накинул на себя куртку, шарф, выбрался на улицу, сбегая по лестницам и перепрыгивая ступеньки. 

Морозный воздух неприятно покалывал кожу, Уилл вдыхал полной грудью и болью простреливало между ребер от холода. Он выбежал на тротуар и вслепую прошел несколько улиц — подальше от дома; подальше от Оди; подальше от родителей, которые все понимали и видели; подальше от чувства, что он — чудовище. 

В мокром от подтаявшего снега асфальте отсвечивались неоновые вывески кафе, смеялись где-то люди, машины медленно сновали по дороге сбоку, Уилл шел, глядя перед собой и ничего не видел, не мог сосредоточиться. 

На другой стороне стояла будка с таксофоном напротив закрытой цветочной лавки. Уилл зацепился за нее взглядом случайно — в момент, когда застыл на улице, осознавая, что не стоит блуждать потерянным в ночи.

Свет в будке чуть мигал, Уилл нашарил в кармане центы и снова посмотрел на телефонную трубку, спокойно висящую на станции за толстым грязным стеклом. Сейчас у него был только один человек, которому можно было позвонить. Уилл очень сомневался, но все равно пошел через дорогу. 

Он ввалился внутрь, крепко запер за собой стеклянную дверь. Пальцы не слушались, когда он принялся шарить по внутренним карманам куртки: вытащил маленький скетчбук, подаренный Майком на прошлый день рождения. Края у листов все были потрепанные и в карандашной пыли, Уилл листал блокнот и его руки дрожали.

Номер Макс в Сан-Франциско был записан в углу на предпоследней странице вместе с номерами Джонатана, Нэнси и мамы.

Уилл взял трубку в руку. 

Он начинал дозвон дважды и дважды сбрасывал: может, не стоило ничего говорить Макс и вообще ее дергать? 

На третий раз он перестал сомневаться. На линии послышались гудки. Уилл, затаившись, ждал, когда Макс ответит, но гудки продолжались и продолжались, пока их не сменило сообщение на автоответчике. 

_Привет, это Макс, оставьте мне сообщение или перезвоните позже, и может быть вам повезет._

Сначала Уилл хотел повесить трубку, а потом решил, что так даже лучше.

— Привет, Макс, это Уилл, — он неловко растрепал себе волосы. — Звоню поздравить тебя с Рождеством. Как поживаешь? 

На линии было мертвенно тихо. 

— Знаешь, мы с Майком все-таки приехали в Индиану. 

Уилл отнял трубку от лица, хотел положить ее и оборвать сообщение, но потом вернул ее обратно.

— Черт. Не знаю, что я хочу сказать. Жаль, что ты не здесь. 

И снова — мучительная пауза.

— Мне кажется, что наш приезд был большой ошибкой. Надо было тебя послушать. А еще — я понял, что я эгоист, Макс. И ты была права, помнишь, как ты сказала, что пора все прекращать, но я снова тебя не послушал. Но это было сложно, понимаешь?

Уилл прижался лбом к холодному стеклу — зажмурился и шумно выдохнул в микрофон. 

— Я думал только о себе, о том, чего я хочу. Нельзя делать такое, как мы с Майком, и совсем не думать о других, а потом заявляться сюда, ранить людей по новой. К слову, Оди тоже здесь. Мы ведь теперь одна семья, правда, мама с Хоппером до сих пор не женаты, но и на свадьбу надо будет скоро ехать, я думаю, да? Ты, наверное, больше всего знаешь про мою семью, чем я, потому что я был… — он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слово и потом оно нашлось: — я был одержим только собой и своим счастьем, своими желаниями. Одержим Майком. 

Тишина в трубке кончилась, механический женский голос попросил добавить еще пять центов для продолжения записи, и Уилл неловко вкатил монетку в щель, гудок — и запись пошла по новой. 

— Да, именно одержимым. Я перестал общаться с друзьями, со своей семьей. Мне так стыдно за это. Но теперь я звоню сказать тебе, что возможно, в этой поездке все закончится, и я поставлю точку, отпущу Майка, — выдохнул он горячо.

Горло сдавило. 

— Тебе он никогда не нравился, да? 

Стекло от дыхания запотело, Уилл стер пятно ладонью и вцепился в трубку двумя руками.

— Очень жаль, что не получилось увидеться вживую, ты бы вправила мне мозги на место. Мой номер ты знаешь, мы живем все там же, — неловко закончил он, — звони, когда захочется. С рождеством, Макс, — и повесил трубку.

Аппарат щелкнул, Уилл устало навалился на стену.

***

— Может, позвонишь ему?

— Позвоню, — сказал Уилл спокойно. — Ты специально? — уже тише, наклонившись к Оди, которая стояла рядом с ним и размешивала какао в чашке.

Хоппер оглянулся на них с дивана. Оди улыбнулась, делая вид, что они мило о чем-то беседуют, и Уилл едва не простонал в голос от того, во что превратилась его жизнь.

— Нет. Я позвоню сама.

— А знаешь что, да, позвони сама. Так будет даже лучше, — он не выдержал и огрызнулся, случайно задел ее чашку, какао расплескалось на столешницу. Оди подала ему полотенце.

Потом медленно обошла стол, потянулась к телефону на комоде и начала набирать номер. 

Уилл снова взглянул на маму и Хоппера, которые сидели в обнимку и смотрели «Полицию Майами». День был хмурым и сонным. У Уилла звенела голова от таблеток, которые он вчера выпил на ночь, чтобы уснуть — черта с два это помогло. Он ворочался, все думая и думая о Майке, с которым они говорили последний раз позавчера. И Майк не позвонил сам — то ли знал, что Оди уже здесь, то ли чего-то боялся, Уилла так это злило. Он давно не чувствовал себя настолько нервным и раздраженным. 

Оди взглянула на него, прижимая трубку к уху, а потом ее губы зашевелись. Уилл дернулся, метнулся к раковине и включил воду, чтобы шумом перебить ее голос, чтобы не слушать их диалог с Майком, не знать, с какой интонацией Оди разговаривает с ним и о чем именно они будут разговаривать.

Уилл ощущал спиной, что Оди все еще смотрела на него, и не смел развернуться — начал мыть тарелки и чашки, оставшиеся после завтрака. 

Когда он закончил, Оди снова стояла, привалившись бедром к столешнице, и потягивала какао.

— Собираемся сегодня в семь в кафе у аэропорта, — сказала она.

— Знаешь дорогу? 

— Да.

— Отлично. Что-нибудь еще? 

Она покачала головой. 

Уилл смотрел на нее и пытался представить их с Майком — просто чтобы принять это как факт. Они трахались, они проводили время вместе в Питтсбурге. Что именно они делали? Ходили в кино? На выставки? Майк тоже лежал с ней в шезлонгах на крыше и считал звезды? И он тоже любил подойти к ней сзади и крепко обнять, опалить дыханием шею, поцеловать выступающий позвонок? Думать об этом было тошно. 

Хорошо, что Уилл всего этого не знал. Что это осталось тайной, принадлежащей только Оди и Майку. 

Оди облизнула губы, слизывая с них шоколад, и Уилл, не отрываясь, проследил за движением ее языка, пытаясь понять, красиво ли это, также завороженно на нее глядел бы Майк — ему нравилось это, когда Оди смотрела исподлобья тяжелым взглядом?

Нет, наверняка не нравилось — потому что она смотрела со злостью. Потому что перед ней стоял сейчас Уилл, нервно скрестив руки на груди, а не Майк, которого она любила. Уилл тряхнул головой, отбрасывая всю эту больную чушь. 

Оди допила какао и молча поставила чашку в мойку. Ее духи пахли апельсином. Она натянуто улыбнулась ему и ушла к дивану, заговорила с Хоппером, присела к ним перед телевизором, а Уилл остался стоять поодаль. 

И до него снизошло озарение — страшное, тяжелое, как удар. Обидное. Не было никогда просто их с Майком — Уилл прозрел. Если он хоть когда-нибудь думал, что они могут быть наедине друг с другом — только они вдвоем, он ошибался.

Перед ним сейчас был человек, которые мог знать все — вплоть до расписания дня, знать, как они занимаются сексом, видеть их в моменты слабости и в моменты счастья. Могла ли когда-нибудь Оди подсмотреть за ними и как часто она делала это? 

Хоппер прибавил звук на телевизоре. Уилл наблюдал за тем, как Оди вытянула ноги вперед, заправила волосы за уши, откинулась на спинку дивана. А сам трясся от злости и бессилия.

Стоило уехать из Нью-Йорка, как все счастье словно вытянули силой, оставляя вокруг только серую бездушную картинку и удушающее чувство потерянности. Уиллу уже не хотелось идти на встречу. Здесь — ничего не хотелось. Только спастись. Схватить Майка, когда он приедет, покидать вещи обратно в машину и выкрутить руль на трассу выезда и вдавить педаль газа, что есть силы. Вернуться в их привычный мир, где не было Оди, других людей, страха. Где Уилл чувствовал себя нормальным.

Сейчас же его реальность трещала, распадаясь на куски, которые он безуспешно пытался склеить обратно. 

Издевательства над собой вышли на новый, улучшенный уровень: стоять здесь на тротуаре вместе с Оди, молчаливо рассматривая улицу вокруг. Майк с ребятами опаздывали. В кафе за спиной играла музыка, каждый раз, когда дверь распахивалась, по улице проносился отрывок очередной веселой песни.

Уилл от волнения обкусал все заусенцы на пальцах. От их с Оди дыханий шел белесый пар.   
Они игнорировали друг друга весь день — и так удобно было это делать в доме, где нужно сохранять дистанцию и спокойствие при родителях, чтобы никого не расстраивать. Удивительно, что они продержались настолько долго: Уилл думал, что спорить они начнут сразу же, как только выйдут в сторону автобусной остановки. 

Оди взглянула на часы на руке. 

— Они опаздывают.

Уилл обошел ее с другой стороны, хмуро посмотрел на заполненную машинами дорогу, потом снова на Оди — она выдохнула себе на ладони и спрятала их в карманы пальто.

— Не могу выкинуть одну вещь из головы, — хрипло начал Уилл. Сердце опять забилось, как бешеное. — Но мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить. 

Она взглянула на него с опаской.

— Только ответь честно, пожалуйста. 

Оди фыркнула.

— Ты подсматривала за нами? Хоть раз?

— Не один раз, — мрачно ответила она, снова покосившись на дорогу.

Уилл прикрыл глаза. Что он тут делал? Зачем он приехал? Зачем позволил затащить себя так далеко?

— Часто?

— Стараюсь нечасто, — кратко и невозмутимо произнесла Оди. 

У Уилла перехватило дыхание. 

Они стояли под ярким светом фонаря на перекрестке, часы на здании библиотеки напротив уже показывали семь двадцать пять. 

В тридцать минут плимут Майка появился из-за угла, и сердце Уилла екнуло. 

Они сумасшедшие. Все трое. Больные на голову. Чертовы придурки.

***

Четыре джин-тоника, одно безалкогольное пиво для Майка, большая пицца Пепперони. Несколько скованных объятий при встрече, и широкая улыбка Дастина, когда он оглядел всех с таким удовольствием и радостью, что Уилл на несколько мгновений даже забыл, где находится.

Лукас был чертовски высоким, а его голос — непривычно низким. 

Они сели за дальний столик. В кафе играл джаз. Официантки разносили напитки, зал был забит битком. Лукас с Майком болтали без умолку — активно жестикулируя, в шутку переругиваясь, совсем как раньше — в Хокинсе. 

Не хватало еще разложить на столе игру и погрузиться в десятичасовую партию, забыв обо всем на свете. Уилл хохотнул себе в стакан. 

Оди сидела напротив, подперев подбородок ладонью и внимательно слушала разговор: Лукас жаловался на жизнь в кампусе и идиотов-соседей, зато нахваливал преподавателей в Небраске. Дастин часто передразнивал его, и они обменивались шуточными подзатыльниками.

— Черт, чувак, я вас сто лет не видел! — Дастин повернулся к Уиллу и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Да, это точно. Слышал, ты теперь живешь со Сьюзи?

Дастин хитро поиграл бровями, и Уилл рассмеялся — все равно как-то натянуто. Майк, вон, смеялся искренне. Оди влезла в их разговор с Лукасом, и теперь они трое обсуждали что-то про университеты. 

Удивительно. Потрясающая смена настроения. Ведь еще получасом раньше они неловко стояли на улице, не зная, как правильно поздороваться — Майк не поцеловал никого из них, лишь вышел из машины и неуверенно кивнул, заметив, с каким напряженным видом Уилл и Оди стояли рядом друг с другом. 

— Да! Это было чертовски сложно, но мы сумели снять квартиру. Ее родители были против, такой скандал устроили, жутко за нее волновались. 

— Отлично! Рад за вас, — Уилл отсалютовал ему стаканом, Дастин охотно с ним чокнулся.

— А ты как? Живешь в Нью-Йорке?

Уилл не видел, но готов был поклясться, что Оди и Майк мельком посмотрели друг на друга и на него. Повисла эта отвратительная неловкая недосказанность. Как за ужином дома с родителями. Врать придется и здесь тоже.

Уилл быстро облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Да, в Нью-Йорке. Жаль, что не получилось увидеться нам подольше, да?

Дастин мотнул головой. Нахмурился, а потом снова разулыбался. Он отрастил кудри, и они все время падали ему на лоб. 

— Это точно. Вообще я каждое лето приезжаю к маме. Может, получится пересечься в этом году? 

— А что-нибудь слышно про Макс? Мы давно с ней не говорили, — Лукас потянулся за пиццей.

— Она живет в Сан-Франциско, мы виделись летом, — сказала Оди.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— В этом году она не смогла приехать, по какой причине я не знаю, но наверняка много работы или учебы. Она с вами общается?

— С Дастином чаще, чем со мной, — фыркнул Лукас.

Майк закатил глаза.

— Если бы ты не игнорировал ее весь первый курс! — фыркнул Дастин в ответ. 

— Мы вообще-то встречались!

— И что? Вам теперь нельзя больше общаться и быть друзьями?

— Если бы Макс хотела, то мы бы давно с ней были друзьями!

— Ой, ты серьезно? Я помню, как…

Уилл вслушивался и улыбался, опять переносясь в прошлое — далекое-далекое, когда главным было достать редкий комикс про Людей Икс, удачно пошутить перед друзьями, выстоять важную партию и выйти победителем. Когда Майк был рядом безоговорочно — как самый близкий друг, как опора. 

Майк смотрел на него через стол. Украдкой, взгляд его был извиняющимся. Уилл говорил мало. 

А что можно рассказать, если про половину своей жизни нужно умалчивать? Да, живет в Нью-Йорке. Да, посещает врача от доктора Оуэнса. Да, рисует.

Вопросов, как у него на личном, Лукас и Дастин благоразумно избежали. Как и не спросили об этом ни Оди, ни Майка. Больше трепались за работу, за учебу — Оди начала рассказывать про академию и практику в полиции Питтсбурга, и Лукас жадно вслушивался в каждое ее слово про поиск преступников по фото, про ее секретный договор и полнейшую безопасность, обеспеченную все тем же дорогим доктором Оуэнсом.

Когда их два часа кончились, и пора была провожать Лукаса и Дастина в аэропорт, они начали собираться. Уилл очень удивился, когда Дастин отвел его чуть в сторону, они выбрались первыми на воздух. Дастин крепко держал Уилла под локоть — но по-доброму, по-дружески. 

— Уилл, я очень-очень рад был увидеться с вами, наконец. Не пропадайте больше с Майком, окей? Не знаю всей вашей ситуации с Оди, но пожалуйста, разберитесь? Нам с Лукасом очень не хватает наших друзей.

Уилл подавил в себе первый порыв — дернуть рукой и резко отвернуться, потому что лицо запылало от такой честности. Дастин обнял его.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Уилл ему в шею.

Скольких людей они ставили в неловкое положение своей драмой? Лукас и Дастин что-то подозревали, но не лезли не в свое дело, и от этого Уиллу тоже было плохо. Хорошо все-таки, что Макс не приехала.

Гораздо проще, когда отдаляешься от семьи и друзей и не нужно никому ничего объяснять.

В машине было чертовски холодно, Майк завел мотор. Оди села на переднее сиденье, и Уилл не возражал — его накрыло пугающей апатией. Куда теперь они поедут? К ним в гости? 

Хоппер будет просто в восторге.

— Черт, они так изменились! — сказал Майк с улыбкой. — И остались прежними, только теперь очень взрослыми.

— Для меня они не меняются, — пожала Оди плечами. — Мы виделись с ними на прошлое Рождество. 

Уилл поймал взгляд Майка в зеркале заднего вида. Да, они пропустили очень многое: встречи по праздникам, дружеские ужины и посиделки. 

— Как ты? — спросил Майк, обернувшись. 

Оди делала вид, что очень занята ремнем безопасности.

— Куда поедем? — спросил Уилл прямо.

— Вообще-то, я думал про мотель. — Майк посмотрел на Оди, потом перевел взгляд на Уилла снова. — Думаю, мне надо снять номер.

Значит, сегодня в Нью-Йорк они возвращаться не будут. Уилл почувствовал, как в теле поднимается эта уже привычная за последние дни волна страха, отвращения и злости. Время пришло. Выяснить все здесь и сейчас.

— Нам всем нужно поговорить, — сказал Майк и повернул ключ зажигания. Машина ожила, заревел мотор. 

Поговорить. 

Столько всего в этом слове — как будто ключ ко всем загадкам. Стоит поговорить — как все станет понятным и простым. 

Они поговорят, и все чудеснейшим образом разрешится. Боже, как же была права Макс, когда говорила ему прийти в себя. Уилл очень любил Майка. С Майком он был защищен, Майк понимал его и принимал его целиком — со всеми изъянами, страхами, кошмарами по ночам. Со всеми стонами от страшных снов, метаниями по постели. Майк успокаивал его и помогал Уиллу держать равновесие в этой жизни. Майк вдохновлял его. Майк был для него всем. 

И сейчас Уилл морально готовился к прощанию. 

Оди ведь тоже нуждалась в нем — весь этот бесстрастный вид, холодный взгляд, все слезло с нее, стоило только Майку появиться рядом. 

Уилл смотрел на ночной город за окном машины и думал, думал, думал.

Вывеска была старая, вся краска осыпалась и название не читалось. Внутри оказалось душно — наверное, все из-за сжатого пространства: кошмарно узкие коридоры. Мужик за стойкой даже не взглянул на них, пока Майк возился с документами и оплатой. Уилл рассматривал длинную скучную картину с сакурой на стене.

Здесь было слишком темно. 

В комнате стояла двуспальная кровать, застеленная расшитым цветными нитями покрывалом. На тумбочке — телефон и часы. Все чистое, но скучное и темное, Уилл огляделся, заходя вторым вслед за Майком.

Замком на двери щелкнула уже Оди.

Втроем они неловко застыли в центре комнаты, не зная, что делать. В ванной свет был погашен и оттуда разносилось тихое гудение труб. 

Уилл первым нарушил молчание, стараясь быть смелым.

— Можем начинать. Говорить, — тихо сказал он и, пройдя вперед, сел на край постели.

Тело не слушалось — ноги дрожали. Легкая дымка в голове после джин-тоника уже исчезла. Уилл был отвратительно трезв и несчастен сейчас. 

Оди стянула с головы шапку, бросила ее на комод. Потом расстегнула пальто и швырнула его следом, оставаясь в одном свитере и юбке. Уилл сглотнул ком в горле. Видимо, разговор будет долгим и тяжелым.

Застегнутая под горло куртка мешала ему дышать. Уилл разделся тоже. Неловко спихнул шарф с курткой на пол и отодвинул ногой подальше. 

Майк последовал их примеру и избавился от пальто. Потом наклонился к маленькому холодильнику: нервно раскрыл дверцу и вытащил бутылку минералки.

— Кто-нибудь хочет?.. 

Оди покачала головой, а Уилл кивнул — в горле ужасно пересохло. Казалось, Майк только счастлив был потянуть время и отвлечься, и это бесило. Он начал возиться с бокалами. Дрожащей рукой протянул один Уиллу.

Сделав небольшой глоток, Уилл откинул налипшие на лоб волосы и неуютно дернул плечом, пытаясь сбросить с себя эту тяжесть — тяжесть приближающегося разговора, который — он не был уверен — нес ли вообще хоть толику смысла?

— Ладно, — выдохнул Майк. 

Он остановился перед ними, как учитель перед классом. Оди присела на другой конец постели, Уилл оглянулся на нее — щеки снова раскраснелись, губы все искусанные, она опять вцепилась в резинку на запястье. 

От былой ярости и решительности — ни следа.

— Я думал об этом разговоре все дни дома. Подбирал слова, чтобы начать правильно, и чтобы сказать правильно, но у меня так и не получилось. 

Он перевел дыхание, отпил воды, поставил стакан на комод за собой и на мгновение закрыл лицо двумя ладонями, но потом сразу же их отнял.

— Я не хотел обидеть вас. Правда не хотел. Я просто не могу… выбирать между вами.

Майк замолчал на время. Потом, собравшись, продолжил.

— Не знаю, как это получилось, — его голос звучал глухо. — Я правда не знаю. Если бы я мог разложить все по полочкам, понять, что именно происходит, то я бы сделал это, но мои чувства, — Майк начал мерить шагами комнату — маячить перед глазами. Уилл моргнул. — Они не поддаются никакой логике. Когда я рядом с вами, я не могу думать. Вы двое, — он остановился и посмотрел на них с Оди по очереди с таким отчаянием, что Уиллу словно хорошенько врезали по лицу, — самые дорогие для меня люди. Я знаю, что вам было плохо из-за меня. Знаю, что оставлял вас одних, заставлял страдать. Я очень сильно обидел вас и не могу себя за это простить.

Майк сморщился, словно пробовал собственные слова на вкус и они оказались горькими.

— Встречаться со мной это сплошное наказание.

— Нет. Я люблю тебя, Майк. Вот и все, — вдруг проскулила Оди сдавленно, и Уилл дернулся, совершенно не ожидая. Оди расплакалась. 

Уиллу стало еще больнее. Она начала вытирать слезы натянутым на пальцы рукавом свитера; ее трясло — Уилл почувствовал колебания, движения под собой — как зашевелился матрас. 

Кожа у Оди под глазами тут же покраснела и припухла, Оди плакала и плакала, и Уилл ненавидел себя, и ее, и Майка — на какие-то безумные мгновения. Ненавидел все, что произошло с ними. Куда они попали и куда себя завели, ненавидел свои чувства — которые топили его, и с которыми он так и не нашел способа справиться.

Майк кинулся к ней навстречу, присел на корточки возле нее, и Уилл действительно поверил, что его сейчас стошнит, так сильно свело горло.

— Оди, пожалуйста, — шептал он. — Слышишь. Не надо. Это я виноват, только я, хорошо? Я тоже тебя люблю.

_Тебя люблю._

Уилл проговорил это еще раз — не вслух, лишь в своей голове. Если можно когда-нибудь почувствовать, как именно разбивается сердце, то кажется, Уилл ощутил это на себе только что. Будто в животе раскрывается что-то острое и холодное. И все внутренности сворачиваются узлом. И сердце бьется так бешено, что в ушах звенит. И очень больно — до стиснутых до белых костяшек кулаков.

Может, надо было не пренебрегать походами к врачу? Может, то мимолетное счастье, в котором он жил с Майком нужно было принести в жертву ради покоя? Ради того, чтобы не испытывать этой боли сейчас и быть нормальным?

Лицо Оди сморщилось, рот искривился от плача, она начала жадно хватать ртом воздух, чтобы успокоиться. 

Уилл сделал глубокий вдох. Который все равно не помог. Майк обхватил лицо Оди руками, утер слезы с ее щек, поцеловал в лоб, в щеки, в стиснутые губы — Уилл сидел как пришибленный рядом и не мог ничего сказать. Майк повернулся к нему.

Веснушки на его коже были очень яркими. В темно-желтом свете мутным ламп глаза казались совсем темными.

— Уилл. 

Он тяжело сел между ними на постель.

— Ты так много для меня значишь, я никогда не врал тебе, я не хотел…

— Я знаю.

Уилл осторожно прижался к нему сбоку, чувствуя тепло его тела. Оди с другой стороны ткнулась лицом Майку в шею. 

— Простите, правда, я не знаю, что делать. Как всё ре…

— Замолчи, — попросил Уилл, хватая Майка за подбородок. 

У него покраснел кончик носа и его губы были припухшими и красными, Уиллу захотелось прижаться к ним в поцелуе — чтобы хоть на какой-то миг сделать все понятным, обычным.  
Майк смотрел на него беспомощно. Впервые в жизни. 

— Я люблю тебя, Майк, — ровно произнес Уилл и поцеловал: жадно и отчаянно. Жмурясь и принимая все, что случится после. Плевать. 

Главное — никаких разговор. Это не поможет.

Рано или поздно Майк сделает выбор, но точно не сейчас. Он обмяк в руках Уилла, послушно раскрывал рот и отвечал на поцелуй. Их языки встретились, губы приникли к губам — прекрасно, привычно, жарко. 

Уилл снес его своей нежностью и своим напором — вцепившись в Майка, он даже позабыл об Оди, пока случайно не коснулся ее ладонью — проехался по бедру и пальцами зацепился за край юбки. 

Оди рвано выдохнула. Нахмурившись, она замерла, Майк остановился. Уилл из-под ресниц наблюдал, все как во сне: Майк, не соображая от ласк, потянулся к Оди за поцелуем, и она ответила.

Ответила. Позволила Майку поцеловать ее в шею, отвести волосы назад, позволила Уиллу смотреть — а он смотрел теперь, широко раскрыв глаза и не веря самому себе. 

В комнате стало очень душно. Возбуждением обожгло пах, Уилл чувствовал, как тонет в нем и назад дороги уже не будет. 

Точнее — ее уже не было. С каждой стянутой вещью, с каждым поцелуем с Майком — Уилл все дальше и дальше проваливался в ощущения, в неправильность всего, что происходило.   
А происходило многое. В полной тишине. Они с Оди стащили с Майка свитер и рубашку. 

Рука Уилла безумно дрожала, пока он помогал Майку раздеть Оди — осторожно снять мягкий свитер через голову, нащупать язычок молнии на юбке. Оди целиком легла на постель, и Уилл с Майком нависли над ней.

Уилл видел и не мог понять, что чувствует. Он только делал — гладил Оди по плоскому животу, тащил ее теплые колготки вниз, оставив белье на месте, смотрел, как Майк умело (потому что делал это уже сотни раз, верно?) расстегнул ее лифчик и приник губами к груди.

Уилл никогда не был с девушкой и сейчас его трясло от всего. От ревности, от крышесносного чувства новизны, от желания и от стыда. Майк что-то шептал. Но в голове звенело так сильно, что Уилл даже не мог разобрать. Оди старалась не смотреть ему в глаза, и Уилл ее понимал. Он отстранился, непослушными пальцами вцепился в свой свитер и стянул его через голову. Волосы наэлектризовались, Майк улыбнулся и пригладил их, приманивая Уилла к себе. 

Он оказался опрокинутым на постель — лежал, наблюдая за тем, как Майк возился с ремнем в его джинсах. Стреножив их вместе с бельем, Майк приподнялся, потянул вниз — и Уилл остался абсолютно голым и беззащитным. Вставший член касался живота, оставляя на коже пятна смазки. Уилл дрожал. Оди стояла рядом с ним на коленях — ее маленькая грудь качалась от движений. Они с Майком вновь целовались — так страстно, забывшись, Уилл смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, ненавидел и любил, и трогал себя — легко провел пальцами по всей длине, коснулся головки, на пробу толкнулся в свой же кулак и тут же отнял руку, когда Майк, избавившись от своих штанов, потянулся к нему.

Пожалуй, здорово было, что в комнате стоял полумрак. Покрывало под ладонями сбилось. Прикосновения Оди были осторожными, словно об Уилла можно обжечься — она обвела пальцем линию его плеча. Прикусила губу. На ее лице застыла туманная сосредоточенность, только сбитое дыхание и красные щеки выдавали возбуждение. Уиллу хотелось или спрятаться от ее взгляда, или наоборот — раскрыться перед ним до конца.

Майк покрывал поцелуями его судорожно вздымающуюся грудь. Трогал бедра. Гладил. Нежно, властно. 

Подвинувшись в сторону, Уилл уложил Майка сбоку от себя. Теперь он оказался посередине — в правильном для него месте. Оди обхватила Майка за шею, притягивая к себе навстречу, он поддался и развернулся набок. Уилл вжался в него сзади, не сдержав низкого тихого стона, когда потерся членом о его бедро. Майк простонал тоже — хрипло, отрывочно, Оди заткнула его быстрым поцелуем. Уилл, приподнявшись на локте, продолжать вжиматься в горячее тело Майка сзади, а сам жадно следил.

Затылок Оди, ее блестящая от пота спина, бедра были плотно прижаты к бедрам Майка. Она низко вскрикнула, и потом они вдруг остановились.

Уилл понял.

Майк был внутри нее. Он не двигался, вжавшись лицом Оди между лопаток и хрипло дыша. Уилл, не выдержав, подался вперед, и Майк сделал первый осторожный толчок. Стон прокатился по комнате.

Уилл зажмурился, снова повторяя движения бедрами — Майк послушался, сделал тоже самое, и новый стон Оди оглушил их обоих. 

Это было чертовски неправильно. Чертовски сладко. Чертовски жарко.

Уилл чувствовал себя сумасшедшим, пока прикусывал плечи Майка и вылизывал его шею. Пока наблюдал за тем, как он движется, врываясь в Оди снова и основа. Как гладит ее рукой между ног. Как она извивается в его объятиях.

Уилл впитывал их секс и не мог не думать про себя и Майка отдельно — в них было столько же страсти? Столько же жара?

Майк застонал. Он почти кончил. Уилл знал это. 

— Иди сюда, — прошептал он, хватая Майка за подбородок. 

Целуя его, Уилл вылизал рот Майка от одного уголка до другого. Прижался потом губами к вене на шее. Словил его бешеный пульс языком. Оди дернулась, резко села и толкнула Майка в плечо. Майк упал на спину, Уиллу пришлось отстраниться. Оди оседлала Майка, нависнув над ним. Уилл смотрел, как ее рука сомкнулась на члене Майка. Как она, осторожно приподнявшись, впустила его в себя и выдохнула, откинув голову назад. Ее тело — гибкое, с проступившими от напряжения мышцами на плечах, мерно, как на волнах, качалось. Майк пьяно смотрел на нее. Уилл снова прижался к нему сбоку, Майк накрыл его ладонью — провел по стволу, сжал кулак на головке, совершенно не подстраиваясь в ритм, но Уилла это совсем не волновало. Он сам толкнулся навстречу тесноте. 

И тут — Майк вцепился в бедра Оди, она дернулась, соскользнула и несколько раз уверенно провела по нему рукой вверх-вниз. Испачкав себе живот, Майк кончил с шумным выдохом и стоном, таким долгим, что он отпечатался где-то в сознании. 

Вокруг пахло сексом, потом, мускусом, апельсиновыми духами Оди. Нотки джин-тоника. И каких-то благовоний от сбившегося влажного покрывала. 

Майк долго фокусировал взгляд. После оргазма он всегда терял связь с реальностью, приходил в себя медленно. Уилл продолжал смотреть, но уже не шевелился. Напряженный член тяжело лежал в ладони. Оди наклонилась к Майку для поцелуя. Майк жадно дышал ртом, над его губой собрался пот, лицо покраснело. Оди скатилась с него и легла между ними. От ее тела исходил жар — Уилл чувствовал его кожей, даже не касаясь, просто лежа рядом. 

Она пыталась отдышаться. Тонкая золотая цепочка собралась в выемке между ключиц. Волосы налипли на виски. Ее мягкий профиль красиво подсвечивался лампой. Уилл облизнулся. 

Низ живота уже тянуло, он хотел закончить это, но не готов был к развязке. Член в руке дернулся, Уилл снова сжал его, продолжая гипнотизировать Оди взглядом, пока она не заметила. Нахмурившись, словно что-то обдумывая, Оди посмотрела на него с непонятным выражением — слегка взволнованно, с капелькой злости, с капелькой жалости или желания? понимания? — и села на него сверху. Легко, без лишней суматохи, одни плавным движением. Она облизнула свои пальцы и погладила себя между ног, Уилл проследил за ней ошеломленным взглядом — как пальцы утонули в складках, окруженными темными завитками на лобке. 

Когда она уверенно направила его в себя, Уилл чуть не задохнулся. Все это время он не дышал, застыв под ней, ожидая ее следующего шага — но все оказалось куда проще. Внутри нее было… тепло. Было хорошо. И это было странно. Уилл вцепился в руку Майка, который лежал сбоку и наблюдал за ними с желанием во взгляде. 

И Уилл отпустил себя. Он дернул бедрами вверх, вбиваясь, совершая первый нетерпеливый толчок. Оди обхватила его за ребра, сжала пальцы, впиваясь в кожу до красных следов, и задала темп — жесткий и быстрый. Совсем не такой, как с Майком — неспешный и мягкий. Уилл поддался. Он двигал бедрами, как бешеный, подгоняя себя и Оди к краю. Он чувствовал каждую дрожь ее бедер, ловил ее тяжелое прерывистое дыхание на своем лице, когда Оди склонилась к нему, но так и не поцеловала. Майк заворочался рядом, отпустил его руку и исчез, чтобы появиться сверху. 

Выглянув из-за острого плеча Оди, он посмотрел на Уилла в этой темноте, и его взгляд был тягучим и мутным. Он говорил очень много: Уилл читал в нем желание, сытое счастье, бесконечную любовь, и внутри все сдавливалось еще сильнее, потому что…

Потому что Майк никогда в жизни не смотрел на него так, как сейчас. 

Оди застонала в голос, запрокинув голову, и Уилл зажмурился, не в силах слушать ее надтреснутый голос и всхлипы, от которых тело горело возбуждением и тут же болело, словно его резали тупым ножом. 

Он грубо протянул к ней руку и накрыл ее мокрый рот ладонью, заставляя молчать.  
Кровать противно скрипела от торопливых смазанных фрикций, Уилл забыл о себе и забыл обо всем на свете. В темноте под закрытыми веками он видел зависший взгляд Майка, пробирающий его до костей, выворачивающий наизнанку своей искренностью, своим счастьем, от которого затошнило — Уилл понял, что никогда не сможет дать Майку того, чего тот хочет. 

Того, что происходило сейчас. Уилл мечтал, чтобы все закончилось и одновременно — не кончалось. Оди качалась на нем, выгнувшись в пояснице, и ему оставалось лишь слушать: она опять застонала, сдавленно и приглушенно, потому что Уилл плотно прижимался к ее губам непослушными пальцами. Оди больно прикусила их зубами.

Уилл даже не дернулся.

Следом за ней раздался знакомый родной голос — низкий стон Майка перекрыл шум ржавых пружин, и сердце Уилла в груди подскочило и забилось с новой силой, как бешеное. Оно отдавалось громкими четкими ударами в голове, похожими на непрерывный противный звонок.

Матрас прогнулся под весом их троих, Уилл открыл глаза: Майк целовал Оди в шею, и она двигалась на Уилле теперь плавно, медленно до одури, и с каждым движением дышала все тяжелее и тяжелее. Уилл ощущал, что близок, но никак не мог прийти к завершению. 

Языком Майк чертил дорожки от шеи до плеча Оди, целовал ей ключицы, трогал грудь — накрывал их ладонями, и в один миг — когда он посмотрел на Уилла из-под ресниц, Оди вдруг застыла, простонала и дернулась, и Уилл почувствовал, с какой силой она сжала его внутри. 

Все кончилось. Холодом обдало тело: Оди, еще дрожа, плавно соскользнула в сторону. Разгоряченная влажная кожа, пот, трепет и боль от так и не пришедшего оргазма — Уилл поморщился, опять закрывая глаза, чувствуя себя вымотанным до предела. 

Он слышал мокрый звук поцелуя и не хотел смотреть. Он чувствовал, как его груди коснулись чьи-то пальцы и узнал широкую ладонь Майка. Его ласкали, гладили и невесомо водили пальцами по животу и по бедрам, будто баюкали. Теплые вибрирующие волны расплывались вслед за касаниями, Уилл всхлипнул, дыхание перехватило.

Не решаясь открыть глаза, чтобы узнать правду, он упрямо продолжал неподвижно лежать на постели — открытый и уязвимый. Члена коснулась ладонь и тут же сменилась горячим ртом и языком, Уилл резко выгнулся навстречу, вцепившись в покрывало. Губы тесно насаживались и опускались, отточено, быстро, это Майк. Уилл узнал его. 

Щеку пощекотало теплым дыханием. Уилл дернулся и вслепую схватил Оди за предплечье. Они застыли, не решаясь переступить через черту близости, лицом к лицу. Уилл сдался. Низ живота подхватывало от сладких спазмов, он вскинул подбородок и сам ткнулся в губы Оди своими. 

Она поцеловала его, и мир разлетелся на сотни кусочков, вспыхнул под закрытыми веками, Уилл выгнулся напоследок и кончил, подаваясь бедрами вперед. Майк крепко держал его. Майк был рядом. Майк был — здесь, и эта мысль успокаивала, пока Оди сцеловывала с его губ тихий вымученный стон.

Завтрашнее утро казалось настоящей пыткой — больно было думать, что они стоят перед выбором, и что мир Уилла по-прежнему хрупок и он мог развалиться лишь от простого решения, которое примет Майк.

Боже, думал Уилл, лежа посередине и прислушиваясь к чужим дыханиям, глядя на спящего Майка рядом, пожалуйста, пусть он уедет вместе со мной в Нью-Йорк. Пожалуйста. Я не готов. 

Он еще долго повторял это про себя.


End file.
